


Babysitter

by satanicstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Threats of Violence, babysitter, discreet sex, dubcon, sex in front of a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicstarker/pseuds/satanicstarker
Summary: Peter is the babysitter for Morgan Stark and just wants to go home early. Tony Stark isn't letting him go that easy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 267





	Babysitter

Tony sat behind his desk in his home office, cock in his hand, moving slowly as he was reclined in the office chair. Work was stressful today, and he needed just a little release for all that built up tension he knew Pepper wasn't about to let him get out on her. The thought of his wife made him ge--

_knock knock knock_

"Mr. Stark..?" a young voice chirped from behind the closed office door.

"Yeah, come in!"

The babysitter walked in timidly, little Morgan holding his hand trailing right behind him. Tony shifted in his seat, trying to discreetly put his erection back into his underwear at least. Peter looked like he was about to puke, face pale and sweat threatening to start beading at his forehead. Poor kid seems like he's never had to confront anything in his life ever.

"Well spit it out, kid. What is it?"

Peter took in a deep breath. "My aunt-- I was wondering, since uh.. You're home and Mrs. Potts doesn't come home for another hour, that uh... I-It's my aunt's birthday...?" There was a long silence, Peter's face grew red from embarrassment. Clearly Tony intimidated the kid so badly his cohesion broke.

"Try that again, Pete."

"U-Uh... Ca-Can I leave early? Morgan said she would be extra good if I brought her a snack tomorrow. You can ju-- She can sit in here, and... color or something."

Tony looked over the two. He could never tell how old Peter was, Pepper had mentioned it when they first hired him, but it went over his head. Not that it truly mattered. Peter's skinny body, clear skin, wavy brown hair combed carefully out of his face. It wasn't Tony's fault Peter was just so cute.

"Morgan, go look through daddy's books over there," Tony pointed at his bookshelf wall, that was covered floor to ceiling in different books. "You, come over here," he pointed to Peter.

The toddler let go of Peter's hand, allowing him to anxiously walk over beside Tony's desk. Peter's breath hitched and face blushed even brighter catching a glance at his boss's undone pants and obvious bulge. Tony motioned to get a little closer with his finger. Peter leaned in.

"Sit on my lap," he whispered, "and we can talk about it."

Peter gulped, staring like a deer in the headlights until Tony gently grabbed his arm, guiding the boy into his lap. His arms were just as soft as they looked, however much stronger than they first appeared. Once Peter was fully situated on Tony's lap, small ass pressed up against the older man's now twitching cock.

Peter was small, even sitting directly on him, Tony could still see right over his head. Morgan was pulling out book after book in front of them, oblivious to her father's molestation. Peter whined as Tony slid his hands under the front of Peter's shirt, feeling over the soft skin of his torso and the... muscles?

"You're strong, Peter."

"I-I take weightlifting..."

Tony hummed in the boy's ear, humping up through their clothes against Peter's rear. The two watched Morgan play, now seeming to build a house out of books, as Tony began unbuttoning Peter's trousers.

"Stop," Peter whispered, putting a small hand on Tony's.

Tony frowned. "Do you want to go home, or not?" He felt Peter shake ontop him, the fear only amplified Tony's arousal.

"I-I do..."

Tony slid Peter's pants down, along with his underwear. Peter jumped as Tony grabbed his soft cock with his large hand, fondling the sensitive organ. Tony could just see how bright Peter was blushing, no doubt a million thoughts running through his mind.

Only one was in Tony's mind: Get your cock inside him asap, before your cock block of a wife shows up early.

Tony kept an almost painful grip on Peter's cock and balls as he opened a drawer, pulling out a small but nearly empty bottle of lube. It was mostly used for jerking off, but today Peter had interrupted that. That was clearly an invitation to use him instead of a hand.

A very audible whimper came from Peter as Tony slid his own cock back out of his underwear. It was just above average, however next to Peter it looked giant. Tony pulled Peter back further against his chest, letting his adult cock pulse in between Peter's soft thighs.

Tony had guessed high school from that weightlifting comment but if he was in high school, Peter was severely physically stunted in puberty. He barely had any pubic hair, and there was no leg hair anywhere on his thighs as far as Tony could tell. Peter's cock, even though it was soft, was clearly much smaller than an average high schoolers.

"Mr... Mr. Stark please stop... I-I can just stay.."

"Shh! No no, you asked so nicely. You can go home in just a moment, Pete." Tony popped open the bottle lube, Morgan glancing up at the two at the sound. Even though it was just a moment, Peter stiffened up when Morgan was watching. Tony could just hold back a groan at the idea of him tightening as Morgan took a glance.

Tony poured some lube onto his own cock, using his free hand to grab Peter's, guiding it to touch the his erection. It didn't even need to be said before Peter took the hint and started stroking. He wasn't very skilled yet, but that was what Tony was hoping for. Fumbling hand worked over Tony's slicked cock, twitching and hot.

"You scream, I'll castrate you with my bare hands. Got it?"

Peter shook, a quiet sob coming through his nose. He nodded.

"Good boy." Tony poured a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers, lifting Peter up with his free arm he maneuvered his fingers to the boy's ass, wasting no time in shoving the two slippery fingers into Peter's virgin hole.

"AH--" quickly Peter covered his mouth his his hand, clenching down tightly on the fingers, curling in discomfort in Tony's lap. Morgan looked up at the two from her slowly growing book fort.

"Daddy, is Peter okay..? Is he sad?" Morgan began to sit up.

"Keep playing with your books, Morg. Peter is helping daddy with some work. Okay, baby?" Peter whimpered and cried quietly as Tony's finger forced his ass to near tearing point. Morgan tentatively returning to her play.

Tony knew Peter wasn't going to get through this without tearing, so why delay the inevitable. Tony forced a third finger, Peter clamping his hand even tighter over his mouth. Glancing down, Tony could see bright red blood mixing with the dripping lube. Poor kid is going to feel that all week.

With a couple well executed movements, Tony's cock was back to pressing against Peter's ass. The boy whimpering and shuddering, unable to even enjoy the small moment of being empty. Tony took that moment in full, Peter's entire face red as a tomato, wet tears of pain and fear soaking his cheeks and the hand covering his mouth. His small body shaking and tense.

A squeak came from Peter's mouth as Tony pulled the boy down roughly onto his cock. Dear lord was it tight. It felt like his cock was in a vacuum sealed cunt, he groaned as he forced his way to bottom out. Peter shook uncontrollably, ass clenching on Tony's leaking cock. He would have precame if Peter wasn't so painfully tight.

"Morgan, sweetheart," Tony groaned, lifting Peter to start thrusting into him. Morgan looked up, ignorant to what her babysitter and daddy were doing. "Do you like Peter? Is... ng, Is Peter a good babysitter?"

Morgan smiled big, jumping to her feet. "Yeah! He's the best! We played this one game called Froggies today!"

Peter tried keeping his head as low as possible, covering his sobbing face from Morgan. It was cute. Tony leaned into his ear, breath heavy.

"You're her favorite, Peter. You're not going to quit, are you?" Peter let out a sob as Tony thrusted particularly hard.

Morgan stepped closer. "You-You can't quit! You said I'd get snacks tomorrow!"

Peter held a hand out, trying to keep Morgan from coming any closer. The tear soaked palm shook being held out.

"Are you going to abandon my daughter tomorrow, Peter?" Another hard thrust, a loud pained cry came from Peter, ending in small sobs. "Answer me, Pete."

"I.... I wo-- haahn.... I won't... won't quit..."

"Morgan baby, go play with your books... mm.. Please." The two watched Morgan slowly go back to her little book castle. Tony leaned in, taking a deep breath, smelling Peter's hair and sweat. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Peter."

The broken sob and subsequent tensing, made Tony groan, cock pulsing deep inside the boy. Cum spilled out, filling the boy to the brim.

Morgan was then sent off to get a new toy, letting Peter come off Tony's cock without much worry. Tony helps Peter re-dress, rubbing his thighs telling him if he tells anyone he'll send someone to kill his aunt in front of him. He wouldn't actually, but fear covers bases than trust ever could.

"Now, go home. I'll watch Morgan."

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop plugging my tumblr, but I'm not going to. It's my source of validation. Follow me: satanicstarker.tumblr.com


End file.
